


Webby & Lena: Gift of The Magi

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Dorks in Love, F/F, Financial Issues, Girls in Love, Holding Hands, Lesbians, Lots of Christmas, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Webby loves glitter, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Webby and Lena are a young newlywed couple, faced with the challenge of buying Christmas presents for each other with little money.*It is in the title, but inspired by “The Gift of the Magi” by O. Henry*
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Webby & Lena: Gift of The Magi

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if anyone’s as excited for Christmas as I am, but if you are and you read this, thank you and I hope you enjoy! :)

Webby trudged into the tiny store, brushing snow off of her. It was really snowing outside. 

“Welcome!” said the elderly man behind the store counter. 

“Hello,” Webby replied kindly. “It looks like Christmas, doesn’t it?”

“It certainly does,” agreed the old duck, glancing out the window. “Is there anything I can help you with?” he asked, turning back to Webby. 

“Oh yes,” Webby said, approaching the front of the counter. “You see, I don’t have very much money. But I’m hoping to find a gift for my wife.”

“Ah, I see,” nodded the old man, “Well, what were you thinking?”

Webby twirled a piece of hair around her finger, fond smile lighting up her face. “You see, we agreed to buy simple presents for each other. So, I was thinking I could find some new buttons for Lena’s old jacket. My brother offered to help me get her a new one, but she loves that old jacket.”

The old man chuckled and nodded. “You came to the right place. I have a wide array of beautiful buttons,” he said. 

He gestured for Webby to come around the counter. She followed him to a cabinet, then he opened a drawer for her, revealing a collage of colourful buttons of all different sizes. 

“Oh wow,” Webby breathed, spotting glitter on some of them. 

“Feel free to sort through them,” the old man told her. 

“Thank you,” Webby smiled. She spent some time going through the different buttons, oohing and awing at the sparkly ones. 

Then she found a group of starry blue buttons that made her gasp.

“Lena would love these!” she exclaimed, picking them up and setting each of them on top of the cabinet. 

“Ah, you found a set you like?” asked the old man. 

Webby nodded eagerly. “How much?” she asked with a grin. 

The old man watched as the young lady took out a very small money pouch. Empathy covered his heart. He had been there before as well. 

“Twenty-five cents,” he responded. 

Webby’s face fell. “Oh. I only have a dime and nickel on me...”

The old man’s kind heart throbbed. He was about to lower the price when the young woman got an idea. 

“What if I traded you something?” 

The old man smiled. “That’s fine with me.”

“Great!” exclaimed Webby, her grin returning in full volume. “Um...” She patted her pockets. She didn’t really have anything. Oh wait, she did. 

Webby stepped out of her boots. “What if I traded you my best boots for those lovely buttons?” she said. 

The old man winced. That wasn’t very fair to the young woman. “Are you certain—“

“Yes. I just gotta have those pretty starry buttons, sir, they’re perfect,” Webby insisted. She batted her eyelashes. “Please?”

The old man sighed. She sure was persistent. “Alright,” he said, picking up Webby’s boots. 

“Thank you, sir!” Webby said, slipping the starry blue buttons into her money pouch. Then she put it back in her pocket. 

“Thank you,” said the old man. 

“Have a merry Christmas!” Webby proclaimed, the bell ringing above her as she went out the door. 

“Merry Christmas!” the old man called back, as the door shut behind her. 

Webby scurried down the snowy street.   
_______________________________

Lena entered a small shop, sighing in content at the toasty warmth that washed over her. Much better than the cold outside. 

“Afternoon,” said the teenage girl, with tattoos and piercings she was definitely too young for, behind the counter. 

“Hey,” replied Lena, hardly sparing a glance at the kid’s tattoos or piercings. She wasn’t one to judge, especially since she’d done her share of rebelling in her teen years. 

“Anything I can help you with?” asked the girl, blowing a bubble with her piece of gum. 

“Actually, yeah,” Lena said, going up to the front of the shop counter. “I don’t have much money, but I’m looking to get a Christmas present for my wife.”

“Okay,” the girl said with an understanding nod. “What were you thinking?” 

“It’s nothing fancy,” Lena began, “but I was hoping to find new bootlaces for her favourite boots. Preferably with glitter.”

The girl nodded. Then gestured for Lena to follow her. “Come,” she said, taking Lena down a certain isle. 

They stopped and the girl bent down to something on the bottom shelf. Lena knelt down beside her. There was a selection of small packages of different coloured shoe and boot laces. 

“Pick whatever speaks to you,” said the girl. 

“Okay, thanks,” Lena said, moving some packages out of the way to see the ones in the back. She looked at and compared different laces that were pink. Then she found a pair of pink laces that had a glittery, metallic look to them. 

“Oh, those are nice,” said the girl. 

Lena handed the package to her. “How much?” she asked. 

The girl flipped the package over for the price tag. “A dollar,” she responded. 

“Oh...” Lena’s expression fell. 

Sympathy tugged on the girl’s heart. She bit her lip. Her boss would get mad at her if she lowered the price, but...

Then Lena got an idea. “Could I trade you something instead?” she asked. 

“Oh. Yeah, sure,” the girl said, smiling. 

Lena stood up and looked down at herself. What did she have that she could go without...? Lena’s gaze landed on her jacket. It was old and the buttons were falling apart, but it was still in good shape. 

She unbuttoned her jacket and slipped it off. “Could I trade you my warmest jacket?” She held it out to the girl. 

Sympathy pulled harder at the teenager’s heart. “I mean, are you sure—“

“Yes. I need those bootlaces, my wife will love them,” Lena said firmly. 

The girl had to admire Lena’s resolve. “Alright,” she agreed. She took the jacket and gave Lena the metallic pink bootlaces. 

“Thank you,” Lena said with a grateful smile. “Have a merry Christmas. 

The girl smiled back, as Lena made to leave the shop. “A merry Christmas to you, too!” she called.

The door fell shut behind Lena, and she made her way down the street.   
_______________________________

That night, Webby and Lena celebrated Christmas Eve together in their cheap little apartment. They didn’t have very expensive decorations, but they were from Lena’s dad and Webby loved them. Their tree was nothing special either, but Webby had gone out and chopped it down herself, and Lena had stared at it in amazement. 

They cooked their Christmas Eve meal together, dancing to Christmas music playing on the radio. They talked about their families coming over tomorrow for Christmas Day, laughing at how full their small apartment would surely be, while they ate at the table. Then they washed the dishes together, flicking water on their fingers at each other, and laughing.

Their plan was to finish off with a Christmas movie (and possibly a romantic candlelit bath), but Webby never was good at sticking to a plan. Not that Lena minded. 

“C’mon, I wanna see what you got me!” Webby pouted, shaking Lena’s shoulder. 

Lena rolled her eyes, smirking playfully. “You’ve already waited a month, can’t you wait one more night?”

“No! Not a moment more!” Webby exclaimed, shaking Lena harder. 

Lena just laughed. Webby stuck out her bottom lip. Lena sighed. 

“Alright, alright,” she gave in. She always lost when it came to Webby’s bottom lip. Not that she really minded. 

“Yay!” Webby cried and raced to the tree. She grabbed their gifts and brought them back to the sofa. 

“I have to open mine too?” Lena asked, as Webby plopped her present (in glittery wrapping paper) in her lap. 

“Of course!” Webby said, jumping on the cushion beside her. 

“If you say so,” Lena said, but she couldn’t hide the growing excitement on her face. 

“You first.”

Lena blinked. “But you’re the one who wanted to open them.”

“Yeah, but I wanna see how you look when you open yours,” Webby said with a fond grin. 

Lena’s cheeks turned a little pink. “You’re such a sap,” she huffed. She unwrapped her present anyway. 

Webby watched her with barely contained enthusiasm. 

Lena’s eyes lit up when she saw the starry blue buttons. “Oh Webby, they’re beautiful!” she cried gleefully. 

“I knew you’d like them!” Webby giggled, “They’re for your jacket!”

Lena froze. “What?”

“Your jacket. I know how the buttons on it were falling off, so I got you new ones!”

“Oh.” Lena smiled, her heart warm. Webby was so thoughtful. She took her hands in hers, squeezing her fingers. “Thank you, Webby.”

Webby blushed, heart skipping a beat at Lena’s touch. 

“Now open yours.”

“Okay!” Webby grinned, eagerly unwrapping the gift Lena got her. She gasped. “GLITTER!” She cried, holding up the package of pink, metallic laces. 

Lena chuckled. “Thought you’d like them,” she said, “They’re for your boots. 

Webby stared blankly at Lena. “What?”

“Your boots. The laces were shredding. So I got you new bootlaces.”

“Oh.” Webby almost felt like she was melting. Lena was so thoughtful, and sweet, and beautiful... Webby loved her so much. “Thanks, Lena.”

Lena smiled. 

They were both quiet... then they both started chuckling. 

“What’s so funny?” Lena asked between giggles. 

Webby hid her smile behind her hand, but her crinkled eyes betrayed her. “I traded my boots to get you those buttons,” she said. 

“What? No way!”

“Yes!” Webby exclaimed. She frowned when Lena started giggling harder. “What are you laughing at?”

Lena shook her head. “I traded my jacket to get you the bootlaces.”

They stared at each other... then burst into laughter again. 

“Oh my gosh!” laughed Webby. 

Their laughter soon died down and they both exhaled happily. 

Webby laid her head on Lena’s shoulder, intertwining their fingers between them. “I love you.”

Lena smiled warmly and squeezed Webby’s hand. “I love you too.”


End file.
